User talk:Spineweilder
Welcome! Hello Spineweilder, and welcome to the ! We are glad you took interest in our wiki. If you have any questions, doubts or having trouble, you can ask them in my talk page, any editor's talk page or you can take a look at the . We will happily answer them. *The style guide *This is our images and media policy. Please read this page thoroughly as it is one of the most essential policies on this wiki. Remember to sign your name on talk pages by using four tildes (~~~~) or use the "sign" button ( ) above the edit box. This will automatically produce your name and the date. Signing your comments is important, as it lets other editors know who has posted which comments. Again, welcome! 21:24, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Untitled Noticed you quickly added more to the Nightmare Zone page after I added the modes+diffculties, I was gonna finish it myself when I was done splashing here but very awesome. Hai I made you a sysnub. 04:39, September 8, 2013 (UTC) :I'm kinda inactive atm, which basically means that the wiki will struggle in terms of vandals and RS:IMG breaches. Do you mind deleting .jpgs you come across and warning the uploaders of such files? :3 I can deal with misnamed files upon my return. 04:23, September 24, 2013 (UTC) hey u suk 19:41, September 17, 2013 (UTC) :hax, iz u mad bro????? 11:10, September 21, 2013 (UTC) ::k fien u iz no fervor alon now if i iz aktiv sumtiem 12:30, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Re:Black full helm u is nubspeen 06:10, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Quick Question Hey, I was wondering if I could create a "Slayer Tasks" page, where I would just list the slayer tasks I receive in order from lowest combat to highest combat as well as their respective location and notes. Sort of a quick-reference guide. I'll make it so it's not a personal guide like my other thing. Thanks in advance Quietus Xile (talk) 08:01, September 18, 2013 (UTC) I am saw new this site and it stand in good stead for me but this website is missing so much things. I will help when i have free time or no jobs to do. im not bad at web design etc. :) Bandos armour pic Hey Spine, would you mind uploading a worn equipment image of full Bandos armour? Cheers. 03:20, November 2, 2013 (UTC) I Hope you Don't mind me using your Source, Thanks! :) Star Sprite (talk) 02:35, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Ohh Thanks for pointing that Out, i didn't notice untill now but mine was at Lowest setting :) Star Sprite (talk) 04:30, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey, i uploaded the dragonfire shield image and i was just wondering how u erased the background from it. Thanks Acid Bubble (talk) 23:26, November 10, 2013 (UTC) you suck 15:21, November 16, 2013 (UTC) :bully 15:23, November 16, 2013 (UTC) ::no eye deer 15:26, November 16, 2013 (UTC) *dumb* noticed you are Big High image editor around these parts. I Don't know the time everyone Lurks around here (yet!) :c, but thanks anyways! :D What? What is this summary I see? Ouch. 12:55, November 17, 2013 (UTC) :bully 15:27, November 17, 2013 (UTC) ::sadface.jpg 19:05, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Yay Close to 3 hours and i finally figured out how to make my Sig. :) [[User:Star Sprite|'Star']][[User talk:Star_Sprite|'Sprite']] 04:31, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Is it okay if i welcomed new Users? Thanks for help with spam ^^ 23:32, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Replacing an image I was wondering how exactly to replace an image? Every time I try to do it, it just glitches and doesn't change. For example, I tried over and over for the bronze gloves that had the picture of the basic gloves, but it still showed the basic gloves. Anyhow, that seems to have fixed itself now (I still had to edit the page without editing anything to fix the image link). I just want to know the process before I go on and replace more images. -- 05:58, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Please read Hi there, }BASEPAGENAME}}. Please take a few moments to read the following thread concerning the Custodian user group: Forum:Custodian user group. Thank you. 09:33, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Signature fix hey how come i cant have my original runewiki signature here ? — XAsmir (talk) 21:43, November 26, 2013 (UTC) hey u posted something about templates on my signature, and i tried everything to fix it, i even copy/pasted custom signature from eoc rune wiki and it doesnt help... here is original: Pls let me know how to fix my signature, because it means alot to me. -- 22:14, November 26, 2013 (UTC) no change yet still the same, check it out...-- 22:23, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Question Do you know why everytime i leave a message on a talk/forum etc. page, On it always says I've added a Photo, Or basically everytime i use my Sig. Can you tell me why is that? 03:45, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Doesn't seem to appear on talk but on other non-game pages. 03:51, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Alrighty Thanks! :D 04:21, November 27, 2013 (UTC) dun kill me I dunno how to crop GIFs and I wore armour. Please don't kill me. 18:52, November 28, 2013 (UTC) :and I didn't know it was a duplicate! C-c-c-combo! 18:53, November 28, 2013 (UTC) ::GIF in a GIF? GIFception. 19:04, November 28, 2013 (UTC) :::Cabbage? 19:05, November 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::Have a nice Thanksgiving. 19:07, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Re:Forum:Custodian user group I have no idea, ask Joey or something. Sorry. 06:28, November 30, 2013 (UTC) deleted image Hi. I just saw that my upload has been deleted. It was an image of the Graceful legs equiped. May I ask why this has been done? Rainy Grove (talk) 21:39, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Re: Delete I crapped. 01:04, December 10, 2013 (UTC) "tits" should we give that redditor these things or maybe this? 20:05, December 12, 2013 (UTC) :whoa nsfw risky click!@!@!@@!@!@@!@!@@! 20:20, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Re: Rollback rights http://i1347.photobucket.com/albums/p706/Allywasherex/Ty_zps60163a97.png 03:18, December 19, 2013 (UTC) You might wanna look at this 16:43, January 1, 2014 (UTC)